Leila Makes Her Team Lose And Gets Grounded
Plot Leila was playing a basketball game. The score was tied 67-67. Leila deliberately scores the other team making a 69 victory for the other team. The Rugrats ground her for life but that's not all, Phil manages to slip off instead of taking part of the spanking group. Transcript (Scene is at a basketball game. The score is all tied up with an even 67) Leila: I am sure my team will win. (Ball instead falls into the other team's net and 69 is there) Announcer: And the winner is the other team. (Crowd cheering) Leila: Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. The Rugrats are going to kill me. Tommy Pickles: I cannot believe you made your team lose. Angelica Pickles: That's it, you're grounded for 4 years. Dil Pickles: First, let's spank her. Leila: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (All the Rugrats spank Leila except for Phil DeVille) (Whiskey in the Jar plays, Phil looks sadly at his Wawa) As I was going over Kilgarry Mountain I met Captain Farrell and his money he was counting. I first produced my pistol and rattled forth my sabre. Saying, "Stand and deliver for I am your bold receiver." (Phil walks down the path as the song continues) Musha ringum duram da. Whack fol the daddy o. Whack fol the daddy o. There's whiskey in the jar. (Phil walks through the town as verse 2 plays) He counted out his money and it made a pretty penny. I took the money home and I gave it to my Jenny. She promised and she vowed that she never would deceive me. But the devil is in the woman and they never can be easy. Musha ringum duram da. Whack fol the daddy o. Whack fol the daddy o. There's whiskey in the jar. '' (Cuts back to house with Leila getting arrested by guards) ''Early in the morning 'tween the hours of 6 and 7. The guards were standing round me in numbers odd and even. (Cuts back to Phil on the docks of Coney Island) I flew towards my pistol but alas I was mistaken. For Jenny wet the powder and a prisoner I was taken. Musha ringum duram da. Whack fol the daddy o. Whack fol the daddy o. There's whiskey in the jar. (Phil was standing on the docks as he looks at his Wawa, but predicts whether or not his friend Kimi Finster can come and be with him) I think I'll find my brother, the one that's in the army. I don't know where he's stationed. Is it Cork or in Killarney. Together we'd go roving thru the mountains of Kilkenny. I dare he'd treat me fairer than my Darling Sporting Jenny. Musha ringum duram da. Whack fol the daddy o. Whack fol the daddy o. There's whiskey in the jar. Some take delight in the fishing and the bowling. Others take delight in the carriages a rolling. I take delight in the juice of the barley. And courting pretty fair girls in the morning bright and early. Musha ringum duram da. Whack fol the daddy o. Whack fol the daddy o. There's whiskey in the jar. ''Musha ringum duram da.' (Duram da)' ''Whack fol the daddy o.' (Duram da)' ''Whack fol the daddy o.'' ''There's whiskey in the jar.' (One more time)' ''''Musha ringum duram da.' (Duram da)' ''Whack fol the daddy o.' (Duram da)' ''Whack fol the daddy o.' 'There's whiskey in the jar.' ' '''' '' '' Category:Series based on Rugrats/All Grown Up Category:Grounded Videos